


Things that change

by thoughtfullyyoungduck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Maggie tozier briefly mentioned, richie and Eddie started living together, richie can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck
Summary: Richie and Eddie move in together after Eddie survives getting stabbed. Unfortunately Richie has to leave on tour, and when he gets back a lot of things have changed around his house.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Things that change

Richie is not consciously aware of the small changes Eddie is making in his house, mostly because he barely sees the house, traveling from one place to the other for the majority of six weeks, until he comes home one day, when his tour is finally completed, and it hits him in the face like a pair of bricks.

He just got home after going on tour through the country, where he lived 24 hours a day on a bus that was older then fucking Pennywise himself, the brakes making a peeping sound whenever the bus driver’s foot so much as touched the paddle, making him fear for his life every day. His routine is honestly a little disgusting, even he knew that. Before Eddie came along he survived on frozen pizza’s for about five days a week, and the other two days he ordered in Chinese. After Neibolt and reconnecting with the losers, Richie had figured that his life would go back to what it was, minus the Chinese food of course. He doesn’t know if he can ever stand the smell of Chinese ever again.

That wasn’t quite what happened however. Richie had plans to stay at Eddie side until the latter was healed and was allowed to go home. Richie hadn’t been sure what ‘home’ even meant to Eddie, but he didn’t want to express how he felt only to be punched in the face by it, regardless of how much he wanted Eddie to like him. Sitting by Eddie’s bedside had almost been worse than facing Pennywise, because that was real. He could touch Eddie and he would be solid, and Eddie was actually his best friend, not a rendition of Pennywise, and that made it even more scary.

Richie had fully accepted that he would remain single and alone without Eddie, by the time Eddie was training to go to the bathroom by himself. But no, brave, intimidating and insanely hot Eddie Kaspbrak had different ideas. While Richie spluttered around words and doing everything in his power to keep the subject off of his feelings about Eddie almost dying, Eddie surged forward and connected their lips in messy, but passionate kiss.

It had shook Richie to his core, who had frozen up, as one does when the guy they’ve been in love with since they were barely preteens.

And it made Richie fall even more in love with Eddie, how he could set his mind to something and think fuck it, before doing it without wasting another second. . Sometimes, late at night while Eddie was sound asleep, Richie would talk to him. During the day Eddie and him would spend most of their rime bickering, which Richie was more than fine with. He absolutely loved the way him and Eddie reacted to each other, they way they teased and pushed and waited for the inevitable reaction from the other person. That was all little Richie had ever wanted from adult life, to continue to have Eddie’s attention on him at all times.

He did give Eddie plenty of affection, he was always giving him compliments, but he disguised it in a sarcastic tone, turning it into a joke whenever Eddie got too close to finding out what he was truly feeling in that moment.

But when Eddie was snoring almost inaudible, which he would deny to the day he died, Richie told him how he truly thought about things, how much he truly loved Eddie. The love he shared for the man is blinding in it’s intensity, and he’s afraid of getting blinded by it if he looks to deep into his feelings, but mostly he’s afraid that Eddie would get blinded. He doesn’t want to lose Eddie now, after all the shitload they’ve been through, just because Richie was too clingy and forward for Eddie’s liking.

Especially since he was the one who asked Eddie to move in with him. Eddie had appeared so panicked, and paused for so long that Richie was afraid he would burst into hysteric laughter and confess to Richie that he was only kidding the entire time. Thankfully he didn’t, Richie didn’t know what he would have done if that had been the case. Instead, a smile took over Eddie’s face, the one that he rarely showed but meant he was utterly full with happiness, and said; ‘of course Rich.’, with the same fondness in his voice he always and exclusively used for Richie.

The actual road to getting Eddie to move in with Richie practically, had been harder then either expected. It took Eddie another three months before being released from the hospital, and even that had been a hassle.

When Eddie was in week seven of his revalidation, he was very nearly discharged, if it hadn’t been for himself. He claimed that he wasn’t ready yet, that he felt the wound on his chest itch and that puss was coming out. Richie was almost mad at first, blaming Eddie’s hesitance on leaving the hospital on the fact that he was looking for excuses to get out of his promise to Richie to live together, but then he had looked up signs of an infection, and came to the conclusion that Eddie was right.

The skin around the wound was bright red, Eddie was in real pain whenever he moved, even when the week before it hadn’t hurt at all, and as soon as Richie ghosted his hand over the wound, he could feel the heat radiate for the scar.

Unfortunately, the hospital staff hadn’t believed them, curtsy to Sonia Kaspbrak for bringing Eddie in so many times when there was nothing wrong with him. They were forced to go to a different hospital where they did take them seriously, and Richie had spent weeks negotiating with the first hospital to make a damage claim.

So yeah, sue Richie for being the most happy person on earth when he finally managed to haul Eddie’s ass across the country to LA. Until he realized that thanks to Eddie’s infected injury, he had to leave for tour the day after they would make it home, causing Eddie to be by himself to settle into the house.

God knows Richie tried to change the tour dates, but Steve was ready to kill him, and thanks to the disasters last show he had, for which he definitely had an excuse he couldn’t tell fucking anyone about, he had no other choice but to leave so he could try to save what little of his career was left.

He had asked Mike to stay over for a while, and he had almost insisted enough, but his plans changed when Eddie caught wind of what he was trying to achieve. Eddie refused to let Mike babysit him, adamantly wiping all the argument card Richie had from the table with a firm hand. Eddie wasn’t about to saddle Mike with the responsibility of taking care of an injured man, after all he had done by staying in Derry.

Richie had wanted to argue, but out of fear of sounding to much like Myra and Sonia, he proposed to Eddie that he’d have a nurse come over once a week, to which Eddie agreed, and then backed off. He was fine with anything as long as Eddie was safe.

The only times he could spend with Eddie at home were the short intervals between performances, during which Richie hurried to catch a plane, still fearing a little that Eddie had made the decision to leave when he was gone.

He never was. He resigned himself every time to sit on the black, leather sofa, while facing the tv and the door as well slightly, while eating whatever salad he had cooked up. It appeared to be a routine, because Richie would always know exactly where Eddie would be when he walked in the door. It was something so small and insignificant to most, but to Richie, it felt like the entire world stopped spinning for a moment, caught up in the fact that Eddie Kaspbrak loved him of all people.

It warmed his insides that Eddie waited for him before eating no matter how late it got, and saved him a plate, placed neatly on the table across from his own. It was by far the moment he always looked forward too regardless of what he was doing. Nothing could top those moments.

That was the first thing Richie should have noticed when he returned to his house, but Richie wouldn’t be Richie if he wasn’t so caught up in Eddie, that he failed to see what was happening right in front of him.

The second thing he should have noticed was all the new shit his apartment had miraculously produced apparently, but again, he was too busy basking in the beauty of his boyfriend, that he glossed over the new materials like they weren’t even there.

To be fair to him though, he had been barely seen the inside of the home, but he still almost wants to hit himself over the head for ignoring the obvious.

Now though, now he’s finally home for good, or at least till he starts his new tour, he sees everything in a different light. It was about four o’clock in the afternoon when Richie dropped his bags next to the front door, kicked of his shoes, and sleepily shuffled towards the first seating area he could occupy, which would be the couch.

It’s not very comfortable to lay on it, but it would do, since Richie had serious doubts that his muscle would cooperate with him if he tried to move.

Eddie wasn’t home, a bit of a shame really, but he had to go to physio training, and Richie had insisted he went. Eddie more than likely would have gone even without Richie’s blessing, but it was nice to know Richie cared about Eddie enough to put his needs above his wants.

Which means he is home alone with just him and his thoughts to entertain him. The house is complete silent as he skipped walking towards the tv remote to turn it in, and the atmosphere in the room was the same as before Derry, Richie didn’t like it.

So, before he could spiral in a dark, depressing self-doubt that followed him around like a dark cloud, he rolled of the sofa, groaning when he landed it bit harshly. He wanted to sleep badly, but he was adamant about waiting for Eddie before he did, and he knew Eddie would not kiss him unless he showered, so he sighed as he stumbled towards the bathroom.

Again, if he had any brain cells left, he might have taken notice of all the new products laying around on the wash table, however he shook off the feeling of something being off, stripping naked and stepping under a stream of ice cold water.

Richie liked his water cold, he always has from since he was a kid, and he adjusted the temperature from time to time, but never enough for the water to be actually warm. It took a second to register, but the water was scolding hot.

He hisses instantly, jumping out of reach of the shower, already reaching out to damper the warmth.

He frowns in confusion, he’s not exactly sure how that’s possible for a second, until his mind catches up and he realizes that it must have been Eddie that changed it.

He shrugged to himself, laughing when he realized how much of a fool he must look like when he does, than he continues on as he would usually do.

It’s when he tries to take hold of his shampoo with his eyes closed, and he can’t feel the familiar carton of the body wash he’s used for years, that he recognizes that it’s not longer at it’s usual spot. 

‘What’, he mutters while opening his eyes. The body wash is nowhere to be find. In fact, neither is any shampoo he has a habit of using. There nothing in the shower, or the shower holder, so Richie allowed himself three seconds of mentally preparing, before he darts back out of the shower, nearly freezing as he looks around his bathroom for something to use. 

It’s so cold that Richie wraps his arms around himself in a futile attempt to keep himself warm, while glancing around the room in a hast. There is a variety of shower goods stacked neatly on top of each other, most of which Richie has no idea what they mean.

The names on there don’t ring any bells either, so he stares and tries to figure it out, but it’s getting even colder fast, and the waterdrops are drying on his skin without him even using a towel, so he makes the executive decision of grabbing the first bottle he can get his hands on.

He’s not wearing his glasses, so he can’t read the name of what it is he is holding in his hands, but he can see a picture of a lemon on the front, and figures that it’s a nice enough smell to use. It’s not as good as his usual body wash, Richie decides after he’s covered most of his body in the substance. The smell is a bit too persistent for Richie’s taste, and it feels way thicker than the one he had before, but he is still tired, and mostly just looking for a way to finish up as soon as he can.

When he gets out of the shower again, this time with a town at his disposal, and he has reset his glasses so he can finally see again, he takes another look at all the things that are in his bathroom. And there is a lot. Even now that he can read what they’re called, he still can’t place most of these names, and he’s pretty sure he’s never even heard of some of these.

Richie’s getting interested in what else Eddie has brought into his home without him paying attention to it, so he goes out and checks his bedroom. There’s nothing out of the ordinary, and he figures that the longer he spends inside the room, the more he might get tempted to take a nap, so he exists again.

He looks at the clock and comes to the realization that Eddie is not going to be home yet for at least 30 more minutes, so he figures he might aswell make some food while he waits. He’s really desperate to see Eddie again after so long.

He walks into the newly placed kitchen, his hand drumming on top of every cabinets he passes until he reaches the one on the far left, the one where he stores his food, and opening it with a soft click. His manager had insisted on him having a decent looking kitchen for when guests came over, even if Richie never cooked for himself anyway, but Richie was happy with the end result.

He liked cooking, it was something his mom had taught him when he was just little, and he can remember preparing a few meals for his friends under the disguise of his mother being the one who had made it, beaming when all his friends complimented the dishes.

He stopped after moving out for college however, because cooking for himself made his heart ache more for some reason, as if he was reminding himself that he was all by himself, and nobody to share his talent with.

He threw something together once in a while, something that was very fatty and he should most definitely not eat, but did anyway because why fucking not.

He was so excited when Eddie agreed to move in with, he couldn’t wait to show off what he could do, but unfortunately he didn’t have that option before. He was going to make up for it though.

In his mind, he’s already picturing the meal he’s going to surprise Eddie with, his mind imagining some French fries with a steak and a butter sauce, knowing for sure that he left some fried down in the freezer, but when he opens the pantry, it’s full of stuff he had not bought.

There’s vegetables, and fruit, and plant based butter and a whole lot of healthy and fresh ingredients, which he has not used in forever.

He rummages through most of it, trying to locate anything he used to eat, but he comes up empty handed. He’s standing in his own kitchen deflating a little, for he has no idea what the hell happened in his own damn kitchen.

He sees all these new equipment taking up space, and he has no idea what they are supposed to be used for or even how to use them. His old espresso machine is gone, and in place is an old one he remembers seeing his parents make coffee in, and where his water boiler once stood, now stand a whole new teamaker, completed with fresh tea placed next to it.

He can’t help but his competitive side coming up, feeling as if Eddie was sure that Richie couldn’t cook with fresh ingredients, or with the new kitchen tools he bought, or even cook at all. Richie is going to show him just how wrong he is.

‘Alright Kaspbrak, bring it on.’ Richie is determined to show Eddie that he can make fresh food as good as whatever frozen things he used to make, so he gets work straight away. 

Eventually, he decides on making Chicken Parm Stuffed Peppers, recalling the recipe at the top of his head from when he was a kid. It more nutrition in this one meal that Richie is making now, than there has been in the last three years of his life. That fact doesn’t quite set in until Eddie walks through the door, carrying two bowls of salad from the salad bar downtown.

Eddie stops once he sees that Richie is cooking, raising an eyebrow. ‘Can you cook or are you just trying to poison me?’

Richie downward whines when he sees the salad, because he’s suddenly realizing that he had been eating healthy with Eddie the entire time he was home, even though he had never done that before in most of his adult life.

‘You changed me eds’, he says overexaggerating but still meaning the words that come out of his mouth.’

Eddie’s face turns into a scowl, even as he come closer to Richie and presses a soft kiss to his lips. ‘Shut up asshole.’

‘No wait I’m serious, I come on.’ Richie leads the way to the bathroom, hoping Eddie is following him despite Richie behaving like a child.

‘Look, look at all those body washed Eddie Spaghetti. Tell me how I’m supposed to make sense of that?’

‘Oh my god, do not tell me you can’t tell the difference between bath oil, body scrub, body wash, body moisturizer and body butter you idiot.’

Richie stares quietly at Eddie, not having an answer because of course he had no idea what the difference was between all of these things, who did?

‘Are you kidding me asshole? Please tell me you used the correct body wash, please I’m begging you.’

‘I used that one’, Richie says as he points to the body butter. Seeing Eddie’s reaction makes him burst out in hearty laughter, his stomach starting to hurt at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

Eddie is very clearly not amused, but Richie can see the small smile he’s doing his best to hide, even if he knows Richie will be able to see right through him.

‘I mean come on Eds, not even your mom used this much. And trust me I’d know because I saw her do it plenty after-‘

‘You fucked her yeah I know, I know asshole. And don’t call me Eds’

When Richie is done laughing, he walks back to the kitchen, pointing out all things that were not there before Richie left. The longer he explains, the more the smirk on Eddie’s face grows.

‘Look at this, what is this? I don’t eat healthy food, I eat take out every single day. And how do you even use this old school coffee thing?’

‘You mean a cafetiere?’ Eddie deadpans.

‘Whatever. And holy shit Eds I hadn’t even seen this we have plates mats now? What are we a fancy restaurant?’

Eddie rolls his eyes at Richie, throwing his arms up in a fed up movement.

‘So I like my stuff what’s wrong with that?’

‘Nothing I just don’t know what to do with all of this.’

Eddie can hear the hidden meaning behind the words just from Richie’s tone alone. It translates into saying; I don’t know if I’m good enough for you, I don’t know if I’m enough.

Eddie reaches forward again, squishing Richie’s cheeks between his hands. Listen to me Richie, you’re fine. It’s okay if you don’t like all of this, we can change that. I was just alone by myself and I didn’t have your opinion on anything. Now that you’re here, we can compromise okay?’

He waits until Richie nods confirmatively before pressing their lips together tightly as if it was the last time they got to kiss. When they pulled back, Richie scrunched his nose up as he smelled something burning.

It took a second for the penny to drop, before he piped up, rushing towards the stove. ‘My peppers.’

Eddie laughs as hidden as he can, not wanting to make it appear as if he was laughing at Richie. It’s clear however, that the food he was preparing is done and over with, the smoke evaporating before his very eyes. Richie looks like a kicked puppy, looking dejected over the edge of his glasses to see if Eddie was looking at him too.

‘Come on, I’ll order something in for once.’

Richie huffed while he trudged over to where Eddie was standing. ‘I can cook you know, you just distracted me.’

‘I know Rich, remember when you used to take meals with you and claim they were your mother’s?’

Richie stares at Eddie shell shocked, completely surprised that Eddie knew about his secret;

‘You thought I didn’t know, come on now Richie, you’re not in love with a guy for years and don’t notice his telltales of lying.’

Later, when they ordered their food and they’re watching tv, Eddie catches Richie glancing at the cafetiere.

‘Don’t even think about it’, he warns coldly.

‘Oh come on Eds, you have to let me try to use it some time. It could be like a teacher roleplay, I’ll be the student and you’ll be the hot teacher.’ Richie winks at Eddie like he just won something.

‘Yeah not a change in hell asshole.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, let me know what you though!


End file.
